<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Push is All That’s Needed by Onus_Probandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119401">A Push is All That’s Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi'>Onus_Probandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arknights AU, Gen, Mentions of Frostnova and Patriot, Prologue, Reunion Lio/Detroit, also slight mention of gore, like a tiny bit nothing too graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight suggestion can always tip the scales.</p>
<p>(Side Lio)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Push is All That’s Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s easy enough to start a riot, Detroit realizes. A simple whisper in the ear, a push, a shove and the itchy triggers in the Royal Guards scratch at open, bleeding wounds. It’s a pattern of manipulation on his part, but a prod is what’s needed to awaken his people to the truth of the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uninfected will never see them as people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That poor girl with her bones broken and blood pouring from her mouth is more than enough suffering to prove it, but it’s all too common. How is he supposed to feel? Is he still supposed to turn the other cheek to the terror? Are any of them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they do, well, they’re just as guilty as the Uninfected and deserve to be trampled under the heels of rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet another Abyssal with Oripathy and blood on their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nothing like your mother,” she had whispered in his ear soothingly, in between stroking his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>What a bullshit lie. But the bullshit makes him feel better. She cares enough to lie.</p>
<p>
  <span>A small spark launched from his fingertip is all that it takes for the Royal Guards to open fire into the crowd, and for the Infected to howl in misery, lobbing destructive, rage filled Arts at fragile bodies and overinflated egos. Blood sprays in a fine mist as billets riddle unexpecting, unarmed Infected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never held much love for the police anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From atop the Capitol building, Detroit watches, flame dancing elegantly in his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This will make the news, but only as an Infected riot that burns the city to ash and not well deserved retribution for torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only three people alive in the world speak to him and it’s too warm for Frostnova to be around and Patriot is never far from her. Besides, the Infection has taken his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>He looks back and his smirk shifts into something genuine under his mask. She’s disguised herself as a normal citizen, discarding her Reunion regalia in a backpack strapped around her shoulders. She looks weird with her hair tied in a lazy ponytail and bearing deep green eyes but he could never not recognize her.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crownslayer is going to lead her faction into the city in a few hours when their numbers have dwindled. We’ll take this place for our own, exciting isn’t it?” She talks as she snaps the ponytail holder out of her hair and she looks relatively normal now. Her tail sneaks out from the waist of her pants as she continues on, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, we can start our advance on Chernobog. Of course we still need to surround them from the south but we’re making progress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chernobog...where this hell began. Where the Infected are seen as no better than slaves. The first mobile city they’ve targeted to destabilize the entire Ursus structure. Combined with their attacks on small villages and cities, Ursus would crumble under their grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the plan anyways, meticulousness to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nth</span>
  </em>
  <span> degree is the motto of their planning. They’re ahead of schedule so they’ll need to disappear for a few months soon. They need to keep the appearance of random, pointless attacks if to keep higher authority off their trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are back to normal. But then again, they haven’t been “normal” for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Below them, the battle rages on, screams of terror rips through the once passive protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talulah crouches beside him, palm on her chin. “The Royal Guards are always a pain,” she coyly outstretches a hand, a mockery of asking for a dance. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bloodied hand meeting hers, Lio Fotia watches the burning sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAA IM SO EXCITED. It’s finally time to start revealing part of me and piper’s arknights au! We’ve been working on this for months and we’re so excited to finally start putting it out there.</p>
<p>We hope you enjoy where our story is going to go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>